while i was gone
by SVU101
Summary: I suck at them! But ill try! Ok Elliot and Kathy are divorced. 1 year after that Olivia and Elliot start dating, but Elliot then makes a mistake that will drive Olivia away.
1. Chapter 1

Story-

Chapter-One

El! Were is my book?" Olivia asked

"You read too much!" Elliot said in a sarcastic way.

"EL!" She gave him her warning tone and he knew that if he did not get her what she wanted there would be hell to pay.

"On the living room table." He said

"Thank you dork." She sat on the couch reading. She loved to read on her spare time. Two hours passed and she got up. Cargen had forced her on leave yesterday so she decided to go see her aunt.

"Leaving so soon?" Elliot asked because he would miss her.

"If I want to beat the snow storm ahead then yes. I love you." She came him a kiss.

"I love you too." He said as he walked her out to the car. They kissed and then she left. When she went outside the snow was starting to fall at four pm.

**Two days later. Olivia's cousin's house.**

Emma-"So when are you goanna tell him?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Christmas morning." Olivia shouted.

Kelly-I am so happy for you Olivia!" she said.

"Yeah I think you owe me 10 bucks Kelly." She said.

Kelly-"ugh!" Kelly reached into her pocket and pulled $ten out and gave it to Emma.

"What did you guys bet on this time?" Olivia asked not being surprised. They always betted on other people's lives, but it were funny.

Emma- "I said that you and Elliot will have kids one day, and here you are pregnant." She said laughing. The three of them laughed at themselves.

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment**

Elliot Stabler just did the stupidest thing in his life. He rolled over to face his partner Kathy. His ex-wife Kathy, how could he been so stupid! He went to a bar and invited Kathy to come along. He remembered how it went actually.

_Flashback_

_He showed up on her doorstep that night. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Finally, she answered._

_Kathy: "Elliot hi what is wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a few drinks?" Elliot asked his ex-wife._

_Kathy-"ok let me get my coat." She got her coat and they left. They went to the bar, when they finished drinking they were drunk. Therefore, they walked to Elliot's apartment and went up. And one thing leads to another._

_End of Flashback. _

Thoughts ran through his mind. What if she transfers? OH god what I just do? Elliot thought.

Today was the day Olivia came home. Elliot sat in his apartment. She said she would meet him there. Five minutes later, the door opened then closed.

"Ohhh…. Elly" She said because she knew he hated that nickname but she loved it.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Elliot asked as she sat down by him.

"Good, but I cant stay long I have to go soon." She said

"Oh." He said. Olivia circled her arms around his neck while Elliot had his hands on her hips.

"I missed you." Elliot said with a smile on his face. They started to kiss, but Olivia's cell phone started to ring. She turned around and answered it, but he could not hear what she was saying. She finally hung up.

"I have to go." Olivia said in a rush

"Where?" Elliot asked looking confused.

"Bye Elliot." She said a second time.

"Wait liv listen I was goanna wait till tomorrow Christmas morning, but I want to do this now." He got on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Olivia Benson will you marry me?" Tears burned in her eyes when he asked.

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. He put the engagement ring on her left ring fingerer. And stood up and hey kissed and he led her to the bedroom.

**Christmas day.**

They woke up at five am. "El! Sweetie I have to go." She said shaking him softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I have to go meet a friend." She said as she got up and started to get dressed.

"I love you Elliot, Bye. " She said as she left.

**Unum's café.**

Olivia sat down next to her friend. "Hi Kathy. How are you?" she asked, Olivia and Kathy grew friends over the years, but never told Elliot.

"Good and you?" Kathy asked.

"Elliot proposed last night." Olivia said in excitement

"He did not tell you." She thought he told her.

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked confused as hell.

"We slept together." She just shouted it out.

A/N: That is it for now! Now those who read the intro I said Dickie and Lizzie are not in it. So when you review I would like to ask you to vote if I should make Kathy pregnant or no. It is up to you guys! Please review and no flames this is my first fan fiction! If you want you can give me some advice! In addition, I am not good at sex scenes so that is why I did not write anything for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story-While I was away**

**Chapter-Two**

**I would like to thank my beta **(Butterfly heaven)** she helped me the fix this story. I would like to thank her for that. Here is the next chapter! **Last time:

"_Elliot proposed last night." Olivia said in excitement._

"_He did not tell you." She thought he told her._

"_Tell me what?" Olivia asked confused as hell._

"_We slept together." She just shouted it out._

Chapter two

Those words struck Olivia. "Y-you what?" Olivia grew quite scared of the answer.

"We slept together two nights ago." Kathy said in a scared and quiet voice.

Wishing this was all a nightmare. she could feel tears burning down her face. She felt anger boiling up in her and sadness. He promised her last year that he would never cheat or hurt her.

"I better go it is Christmas I should be home." Olivia said as tears went running down her face. I will see you around Kathy." She said this without trying to cry even more.

Before Kathy could answer, Olivia ran out of the cafe and ran to her car. The snow was still falling from last night but Olivia did not bother to put on her coat when she left the cafe.

**Elliot Stabler'house**

She opened the front door to Elliot's house with his spare key he gave her 6months ago. She could smell something being cooked.

"Olivia is that you?" Elliot called from kitchen.

She did not answer. She walked into the kitchen her face was swollen from crying in her car. She walked in and sat at the counter. She just stared at him with her brown eyes.

"I meet Kathy today we had our usual breakfast day." She said without crying.

She could see Elliot's eyes. They turned happy to worried. "Yeah she told me you guys slept together two nights ago." She said.

He could not find his voice to speak or talk to her. "Elliot just please tell me she is lying and we can just move on, tell me she just wants to get back with you." When he did not answer, he knew Kathy and him slept together. She could not take it any more. The tears started flowing down her face she stood up.

"Elliot you promise me you would not cheat on me, and you even have the balls to ask me to marry you, after you slept with Kathy your EX-WIFE!" She said as she was yelling.

"I can not believe you! You expect me to just forgive you and we can get married and have a nice family while you cheated on me!" she said as her tears flowed even more.

"Well you want to know what Elliot?" She took the engagement ring of her wedding fingerer. Se put it on the counter.

"I hope you have a lonely life Elliot Stabler!" She said in an anger voice she started walking away, but she turned around and said. "By the way Elliot I am 3months pregnant with your baby!" then walked away.

Elliot could hear the door slam. He flinched at the sound. How could Kathy do that tell Olivia that they slept together! He did not even have the balls to speak to her. He stood there holding the orange he was cutting when she walked in.

He could still see the pain in her eyes. He felt like killing himself for what he did! After finally realizing she said she was pregnant he collapsed.

"What did do?" he asked to an empty room.

**At The 1-6**

Olivia walked into the station. She knew that cragen would be there since he had no one at home. She walked into his office and saw him sitting at his desk working. "Hey" she said in a whisper.

"Hey how come you are home or something? It is Christmas." He said worried. When he looked into her face, he could see dry tears that had stopped about 5minutes ago. The pain in her brown eyes.

"Uh, cap I need to tell you something." She said, as he got more worried.

"Is everything ok?"Cragen asked in a fatherly way.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried

"I am fine were fine." she said

"Were?"

"I am pregnant. In addition, I want transfer something out of New York. Maybe San Francisco." She said

"Why do you want a transfer? You could talk to Huang?" he asked. "Just do not leave." He said not wanting her to go.

"Don I loved working here I just need a change in my life." She said. "Just do not ask why, please!" she said begging him not to force her to talk or stay here.

"I will see what I can do," He did not want her gone. She was like a daughter to him and he did not want to loose her. She nodded and said good-bye.

**At Olivia Benson's former apartment three hours later**

She started to pack her things in boxes. She put all of Elliot's things in another box with his address on it. She booked a flight to San Francisco. She had a friend there and she was selling her apartment it was bigger than Olivia's was. Since her friend was moving to New York, they decided to take each other's apartments.

Don called 45minutes ago saying they were looking for a detective in homicide with short hours so she told him she would take it. She called her cell phone company telling them she wanted her cell phone number switched so Elliot could not call her.

By the end of the day, she had everything packed and her cell number changed. Her flight December 27 at 5pm. Her captain knew she was pregnant because don told her and she said when Olivia got there she was going on desk duty the day she came to work. The captain's name was Justine Carlson. Now all Olivia needed to do was make sure she was doing the right thing for her and her baby.

I hope you like


	3. Chapter 3

Story-While I was away

Chapter-Three

Shout outs

Butterfly heaven- thanks you for your reviews!

Shelly123-Thank you for your reviews!

Cite Your Source CSI- thank you for your reviews!

Dramawitsvu17- Thank you for your reviews! I will try to update soon!

Last Time:

_At Olivia Benson's former apartment three hours later_

_She started to pack her things in boxes. She put all of Elliot's things in another box with his address on it. She booked a flight to San Francisco. She had a friend there and she was selling her apartment it was bigger than Olivia's was. Since her friend was moving to New York, they decided to take each other's apartments._

_Don called 45minutes ago saying they were looking for a detective in homicide with short hours so she told him she would take it. She called her cell phone company telling them she wanted her cell phone number switched so Elliot could not call her._

_By the end of the day, she had everything packed and her cell number changed. Her flight December 27 at 5pm. Her captain knew she was pregnant because don told her and she said when Olivia got there she was going on desk duty the day she came to work. The captain's name was Justine Carlson. Now all Olivia needed to do was make sure she was doing the right thing for her and her babies._

Chapter three:

Olivia walked into her friends' house in San Francisco. "It is bigger than yours." Tara said.

It is. When does your flight leave?" Olivia asked.

"In one hour I have to go, or I will miss my flight. Bye Olivia." Tara said as she ran out of the house. Olivia stood in the house. It was beautiful. It was two floors, one bathroom downstairs, and four bedrooms upstairs each with a bathroom. Her stuff was coming in at six pm today. Now it was 3pm.

By 8pm her stuff was there and she, UN packed her stuff into her room. She started her job tomorrow. She went to bed around nine. She cried herself to sleep wishing that this were just a nightmare.

2-6 homicides

Olivia walked into her captain's office. "Detective Benson. How are you?" she asked in a sweet kind voice. She pointed to seat for Olivia to take.

"I am good." She said taking the seat that her captain pointed to.

"I see your starting to show." She said pointing to Olivia's stomach.

"Yeah." she said looking down.

"When I had my first child I was terrified if I was doing the right thing, I was reading all the baby books, my husband thought I was crazy, and the part I hated and all female detectives do I had to go on desk duty." she said with a laugh.

"I hate desk duty, but in this case I will do it only because I am pregnant, but one time craven had to threaten me to get me on desk duty. It was not pleasant." She said

"Cragen is he still drinking?" she asked in a questioning voice.

"No he stopped nine years ago." Olivia said with a smile on her face for the first time.

"Good man, ok now you are a child of rape?" She passed and looked up at Olivia. Olivia just nodded, and your file says you came into school with bruises and was always quite, you also screamed at a teacher when she tried to help you. You were abused?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I was abused, I was until 19 when I moved out, can we get off this subject I really do not like it." She said.

"Sure, Let us go meet your colleagues." She said walking out the door with Olivia following her.

"Ok you work across from your partner, her name is Mia Laboure, she is your age 29, She tends to put some jokes in our squad to make us cheerful, but the wrose part is she will be saying sit down to you, or if you get up to get something she will, say no it will get it for you what do you need? » shes a good partner. « She said finishing up.

A woman walked into the room. She went straight to the desk across from Olivia.

"Ok where is she?" she asked

"Where is my new partner?" she asked getting excited. "Come on I want to see her baby!"

"Hi, Mia." said Carlson. "Mia, I want you to meet Olivia Benson your new partner."

I will leave you guys to talk. Bye!" said walking away. When her office door closed, Olivia sat down. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 5 pm.

"You look like you are having twins." Mia said sitting in the desk across from her.

"Yep the joy of twins huh?" Olivia said laughing.

"Do you have names yet?" she asked.

"Mum if it is a boy Patrick Elliot and then Mathew Paul, then if I have girls Abby Rose and Crystal Serena." She said trying to think of names.

"I like those names I actually have a brother names Patrick." said

MEANWHILE:

NEW YORK THE 1-6

Elliot stormed into the captains' office. It was December 29. Four days since Olivia left.

"Cragen her cell phone is out of services, what is going on." Elliot went to her apartment but no one answered. Not even noise was in there. He just wanted her back. He made the wrong choice! "Don please do you know were she is? He yelled.

"She is gone Elliot, move on, get over it. You have a new partner coming into today, I want you to be nice to him, and I do not want to hear one more thing about Olivia anymore do I make my self clear." He yelled

You could see the tears in his eyes. Elliot left the office, making his way to his desk. He looked at the desk across from him. It was now empty with dust starting to cover it. He did not want a new partner he wanted Olivia and he was stupid enough to invite his ex-wife out for a drink.

He was a jerk for sleeping with Kathy that night even when his mind told him to stop. "Wait, did we use, oh god we did not use protection." He thought to himself as he took out his cell phone and called Kathy.

"Hell." she answered.

"Kathy it is Elliot, did we use a condom?" he asked

"No, we did not use a condom, but I have not gotten sick, I am not pregnant Maureen and Kathleen want to see you." she said.

"Kathy, it is not a good time Olivia left and I have no clue were she is at. Her cell phone says out of service, I just do not know if the girls should be with me right now." He said

"Elliot they know Olivia left, I told them and they hate me they hate you, they hate us Elliot what did we do? Maureen screams at me, you ruined her! You and dad are stupid especially dad! He even asked her to marry him on Christmas Eve!

"Then Kathleen screams she is pregnant, and that is all they said to me. Elliot is Olivia pregnant?" she asked

Elliot got lost in his thoughts. His mind traveling to where she told him. _I hope you have a lonely life Elliot Stabler." She said in an anger voice she started walking away, but she turned around and said. "By the way Elliot I am 3months pregnant with your babies." then walked away_.

A voice brought him out. "Elliot."

"Yeah she told me before she left the house, Kathy I got to go bye." he hung up without letting Kathy speak.

4 months later. At Olivia Benson's house.

Olivia looked at the babies' room. She knew she would not stay long but it was good for now. She walked back to the living room and sat down. She was having two girls she had names picked out already. Crystal Serna and Abby Rose. She thought of putting Staler as their last name. "But why should I do that their father cheated on me."

She thought, she liked her new job. Mia was always telling jokes and she was easy to get used to. Her captain said she would give Olivia tips on the pregnancy thing. Next week Olivia had to take off until the twins were born. Of course, she was already bored with herself! Olivia soon drifted off to sleep. In just two months, Olivia would be holding her babies.

I hope you like it!

Sorry it took so long to update but I will try to update sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

_Months later. At Olivia Benson's house._

_Olivia looked at the babies' room. She knew she would not stay long but it was good for now. She walked back to the living room and sat down. She was having two girls she had names picked out already. Crystal Serna and Abby Rose. She thought of putting Stabler as their last name. "But why should I do that their father cheated on me."_

_She thought she liked her new job. Mia was always telling jokes and she was easy to get used to. Her captain said she would give Olivia tips on the pregnancy thing. Next week Olivia had to take off until the twins were born. Of course, she was already bored with herself! Olivia soon drifted off to sleep. In just two months, Olivia would be holding her babies. _

**Chapter 4**

Twenty-eight hours of pain and labor. However, she finally had her babies, Crystal and Abby. Now all she had to do was wait until the hospital released them so she could take them home. "_Home," _she said in her mind with a laugh. She wanted to go back to her real home. Her New York home. She missed the air the lights how they lit at nighttime, but would she really go back?

Two weeks went by and Olivia finally brought them home. Olivia wanted to raise them in the city not here in San Francisco. However, he could hurt her again, and she could not handle that. She just patched her heart up and everything is fine at least that is what she says. Everyone in her squad came to visit her and the twins, but if she looked at them, they had Elliot's and her eye color mixed into a beautiful brownish and bluish color. She wondered if she would ever forgive Elliot. She looked at her daughters sleeping and closed the door. She went to bed hoping she could stop loving Elliot Stabler.

2months** later**

Olivia looked at the apartment. It was now empty. She decided to move back to New York. She said good-bye to her captain and her partner and her friends. She was ready to go home.

**3days later at the 1-6**

Elliot stared at the empty desk. His last partner could not take his beds moods so he left. Cragen was pissed with him for going through 17 partners less than one year. He put him on desk duty. It was around noon and everyone was gone for lunch. Don was in his office working on paper work. Elliot got up and went to the roof. Twenty minutes later, a woman carrying a baby in her arms and pushing one in a stroller walked into cragen's office.

"Hello stranger." the woman said. Cargen looked up at the woman.

"Olivia? W- I thought you were-, re you here for good?" He said not sure if he could believe his eyes.

"Yes I am here for good, the commissioner said I will be working here again so I just wanted to stop by." She said smiling.

"And these must be your." he said trailing off.

"Oh yeah. The one I am holding is crystal and the one in the d stroller is Abby, do you want to hold one of them?" she said.

"Sure I would love to," he said as Olivia handed him crystal. "She is so little and tiny." He said looking into the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah well as tiny as they are they took 28 hours." She said sitting down.

"Twenty eight hours? Wow they did not want to come out huh?" He said with a laugh.

"Or they were fighting, but Abby got out first." She said smiling looking down at her daughter. Hey heard two voices that sounded like Munch and Fin. Olivia got up holding Abby. She walked out Cargen following with crystal in his arms. When they got outside the office Munch stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Olivia and babies? I must be dreaming." John said looking at her in disbelief.

"Well john your not dreaming. I am back for good." She said

"Where did these little girls come from?" Fin said looking at the girls Don and Olivia were holding.

"Oh these are Olivia's you want to hold Crystal." Cargen said handing Crystal over to Fin.

"She is so cute live." He said looking into the little girls eyes."

"Well did you get married?" asked john.

"Not now please just not now." she said in pleading voice. They started talking when they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Olivia?" They all turned around to find Elliot standing there in the doorway.

"Your back?" He said. She could see the tears in his eyes. There was a long silence when Crystal started crying.

"Ok you know how to do this I do not." Fin said with panic in his voice. Olivia laughed.

"It is ok she is just cranky it is there nap time right now. We should go." She said putting Abby in the stroller and taking Crystal from fin and putting her in the stroller next to her sister.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow." She said.

"Wait I need your doctor's report saying you can go back to work Olivia you know that?" Craven said.

"Oh what you think I am laying?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Bye." she said as she started to push the stroller out the door. About 5blocks away from the station, she heard somebody calling her name, but she did not turn to see who it was. She already knew who its. Elliot. Finally, he caught up to her.

"What Elliot?" she said in a cold voice.

"Liv please just listen to me. Where did you go? It has been 8 months since I saw you!" he said worrying.

"Come up do not want to get the girls sick," she said. They entered her apartment and walked inside. While Olivia put the twins to bed Elliot sat on the couch. Finally, she came out and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Now what do you want?" her voice was cold and harsh.

"Where did you go? We had twins. What are there names?" He asked.

"Ok first of all I had twins and their names are Crystal Serna and Abby Rose Benson. I went to San Francisco," she said, in truth she lied she put Abby and Crystal's last name is Stabler she thought they should have apart of them.

"Olivia please I never meant to hurt you. He said but being cut off.

"Well Elliot you did and I do not want you back! I may be your partner again, but I will not and I repeat will not talk to you about anything but cases and Elliot I do not want you near here and I do not want you calling my cell phone. Now can you please leave."? She said nearly in tears.

"I love you liv and I never meant to hurt you or the girls. I was drunk; I just want us to be a family. Just give me a chance. I will be waiting for you." He said as he left the apartment. Her knees finally gave out as she fell to the floor crying.

**Mean while at Elliot Stabler' house**

Elliot knew what he did was wrong. Over the time she was gone he remembered a poem:

_When I sit alone and all is silent,  
Nothing but the sound of quiet.  
My mind begins to wander from here to there,  
And somehow fixes on you without a minute to spare,  
I look for you to see your light  
But darkness comes and all I see is night.  
You are like a savior I have always longed for,  
Come to save my soul I wish forever more.  
In my mind I keep you with thoughts,  
in my heart you are there and not distraught.  
I keep you close so near I can feel you breath,  
however to feel that is to deceive.  
You are so far away yet so near,  
to dare to embrace you I do fear.  
You are everything and anything I ever wanted or need,  
but in my mind and heart, you will stay without ever being seen._

When Olivia said, _**"Well Elliot you did and I do not want you back!"** _he believed her and he still does, but does she mean it?

So? Does Olivia not want Elliot back or what? Please review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Story-While I was away

Chapter-Five

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 And I love you for betaing for me. Thanks!

Dramawitsvu17- Thank you for reviewing!

Tria246815 - I promise I wont rush the story. In addition, yes I know they are meant to be together I just wish they would get together in the show already! Thank you for your reviews!

Lastime

_When Olivia said, "Well Elliot you did and I do not want you back!" he believed her and he still does, but does she mean it?_

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks passed and nothing went on between them. Elliot tried to get her to go out for lunch with him but she just walked away. She only talked to him about cases just as she said she would. Once in awhile he would hear her talking to munch and fin talking about the girls. He just wanted her back. He wished he could just turn back time. Today was bringing your kids to work day so Olivia was bringing the twins and Elliot was bringing Maureen and Kathleen.

They walked into the squad hearing a baby laugh.

"Olivia!" Maureen and Kathleen screamed as they ran to her.

"Hi guys, how are you?" she asked holding Abby.

"Your back! We thought you would never come back! Are these our half-sisters?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah. Hey sit down in my chair and you can hold Abby and then you can hold her Katie," she said handing Maureen the baby.

"Where is Crystal?" Elliot asked.

"She is with john," she said in a cold not caring voice. Olivia's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Uh Stabler can you watch them please?" she asked.

"Sure." Is all he said? Olivia walked off talking on her cell phone.

"Daddy why is Olivia calling you by your last name aren't you guys back together?" Kathleen asked.

"No, sweetie were not together any more." he said. AS he said that, a man with roses in a delivery suit walked in.

"I am looking for a Olivia Benson." He said. Right then Olivia walked in.

"I am Olivia Benson," she said raising her hand. The man handed her the roses and left. She put them on her desk, took the card out, and read it. A smile came across her face. It read:

_I really enjoyed last night Olivia and last week too. I really hope we can do this again. You stole my heart when I saw you. I love you very much and here are some roses that I think you should have._

_Love,_

_Chris._

She had seen this guy about six times already. They have gotten close ever that time.

"Oh Olivia who gave you the flowers?" John asked.

"Oh umm uh my boyfriend." She said.

Boyfriend. Those words struck Elliot by a train. She is dating someone. He felt jealousy rise over him. He wanted to punch something.

The day went on and the only time when Olivia talked to Elliot was asking him to watch one of them when she went to change one of them. He could not keep his anger in him. Once he dropped his kids off at Kathy's he went home, punched, and threw everything he could find. He sat at the table in his kitchen.

"She moved on. She does not want me anymore." He said to himself letting tears fall from his eyes.

Ok sorry this chapter was short, but it is the holidays what can you say. Thank you for reading please review. I hope you have a merry Christmas and New Year!

Thank you your reviews


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Sorry about this My beta was half asleep when she uploaded it and put a new chapter up. She put the same chapter up for chapter 6.

"_she moved on. She doesn't want me anymore." He said to himself letting tears fall from his eyes._

**Chapter Six**

Two months passed and Olivia was happy as ever. Chris the guy she was seeing proposed to her and she said yes. Abby and Crystal were Five months old today. Chris wanted to get married in two months and they set the date. Everyone was happy for except Elliot. Elliot Stabler, the man who she use to love.

It did not matter Chris was always playful and made Abby and Chrissy laugh and that is all she wanted a happy family, that is what they called Crystal. Chris wanted to get started on their family as soon as possible and she did too, but things scared her every time he to went to take her shirt or pants off she jump back afraid of something but she would always make an excuse and he did except that. Elliot had been distant, but she had too. Their work did not change at all.

Elliot had fallen to the complete side he was afraid of. He started drinking every night. Kathy tried to help him but he would not stop. She said he could not see Maureen and Kathleen till he stopped drinking, but it did not work. Kathy tried calling Olivia but she would not pick up. Elliot lost the love of his life and messed it up.

Cargen started to worry about him and put him on desk duty till he was all better. Olivia noticed his change but she said always to herself. "He just wants me to pay attention to him." and ignored him. Thought she was pretty good at that since she did been doing since she could remember. "Hey Olivia should we call you Benson or O'Boyle?" John asked.

"What ever you want john!" She said. He had been bugging her for three weeks now. She was tried taking care of the twins, work, cleaning the house, making dinner, and planning the wedding. It was in less than five weeks and she was a wreck.

And she finally let Chris make love to her, but when he was done in the middle of the night she threw up and he found her she just said she had the flu or something and he believed her. He was a doctor and he was good. He was in charge of the ER.

"Oh O'Boyle!" he said in a teasing voice

"John I Am not O'Boyle yet! I am still Benon!" she yelled.

"And what about Abby and Crystal are they still going to be Stabler when you get married to that slug?" he asked.

"Wait how did you-?" she asked.

"I know because I looked up the birth certificate and you should tell Elliot they have his last name after all he is the father Olivia." He said.

"Ok first of all yes he is the father but do not tell him they have his last name and no it wont change after I get married and never ever call Chris a slug!" She said as she got her coat and left.

Fin came in and said; "Why is Olivia so mad?"

"We will never know fin. We will never know." He said shaking his head.

**Elliot Stabler's apartment(Elliot'sPOV)**

_Everything was doing good till I became my fear that I tried year to year to avoid but I ended up becoming it and drowning in my sorrow._

I sat there across from her and watched her become happier with this Chris guy, but if you really looked into her eyes you could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. My phone started ringing.

"Stabler." I could hear breathing on the other line but no one answered so I hung up. I am such a stupid person!

I hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_**Elliot Stabler's apartment (Elliot's)**_

_Everything was doing well until I became my fear that I tried year to year to avoid but I ended up becoming it and drowning in my sorrow. I sat there across from her and watched her become happier with this Chris guy, but if you really looked into her eyes, you could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. My phone started ringing._

"_Stabler" I could hear breathing on the other line but no one answered so I hung up. I am such a stupid person! _

_**Chapter seven:**_

Today was the big day, her wedding day. Abby and crystal were with Munch and Fin in the front of the church. Chris invited Elliot to the wedding but she thought that he only did that to make him jealous. Casey was her maid of honor and Chris's sister was her bride's maid. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

Her dress was white and it went down to her feet dragging it along the floor when she walked. The back of the dress was bare. It had an opening and then thin strings criss crossed. She did not have a Vail on. In truth, she did not plan a wedding she did not even pick the dresses or anything out.

It was both Chris who did some and the rest his mother. She looked at Casey and Sky (Chris's sister). They were getting ready fixing each other's hair and make-up. She wanted Don to walk her down the walkway of the church but Chris's dad was. This was not her wedding this was someone else's. Her mind wondered she did not even love him! She did not like it when he made love to her.

"Liv, were starting." Casey said. They got in a line. Casey went up first then Sky did. It was Olivia's turn. Everyone stood up and looked her way. When Chris's father held out his arm for her to take she looked at him with fear. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She looked at Chris at the top. Then she realized she only loved one person. She let one person make love to her and she was never afraid of him.

She dropped the roses she was holding and picked her dress up she ran outside into the rain. It started to rain heavier. They chose a church near central park. She ran to it as fast as she could. No body was there. Her tears mixed into the rain on her face. Her make-up was sliding off. She walked over to a bench and sat down letting herself get wet by the rain. Her bare back all wet and her hair crippling from the rain.

**Meanwhile at the church**

When no one walked down the aisle Elliot went down to check on her. When he got down their he saw Chris's father picking up the roses that Olivia had.

"What happened? Where is she?" Elliot asked.

"She just dropped these and ran out the door. She is a runaway bride. This is goanna break Chris's heart." He said.

Elliot's heart leaped for joy she does not want to marry Chris...but then why did she run? He ran outside while Chris's father walked up to Chris.

You could see the pain in his face when he said "Sheâ€™s gone, She ran."

Elliot ran outside into the rain and stopped. He thought of where she would go and then it hit him. Central Park. She always ran there with her problems. In addition, he knew exactly what bench she would sit on. "I just ran away without warning!" she thought. She missed Elliot's touch, smell, kiss, and she missed how he felt inside of her.

"Why aren't you at your wedding Olivia?"

She turned around his cloths sticking to him as if her gown was. Mud stains were at the bottom of her dress but she did not care. She got up and ran to him. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am sorry I never forgave you, I am sorry for seeing Chris, I am sorry for saying yes, I am sorry for not letting you see Crystal and Abby, I am sorry for running away and not letting you explain." She said out of breath.

She kept talking until Elliot's lips crashed over hers. The lips she longed to feel on hers again. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues playing with each other. They pulled away minutes later breathing heavy. They leaned their foreheads against each other, forgetting that the rain was falling and Olivia running away.

"I am sorry." Elliot cut her off again.

"You don't have to be sorry, I shouldn't have cheated on you." He said.

"What happened?"

Let us go to your apartment and then go to my house. We can ask Casey to take the twins for the night, how bout that?"

"Ok." She said

They walked over to Elliot's car and then picked some cloths up and drove to his house. They went inside. Olivia went inside his bathroom to take her torn muddy wedding dress off, and take out the jeans, top, and sweater she brought with her. Elliot was downstairs on the phone in jeans and a N.Y.P.D. top.

"Hello?" Casey said

"Casey its Elliot." He said in a low voice.

"Elliot thank god did you find her? Chris is crying over here!"

"Actually I did find her were at my house right now, can you watch the twins for us please?" he asked in a pleading tone,

"Are you back together?"

"She sounded excited about the idea. He knew the girls would be happy."

"Were going to work things out, just dot tell Chris, tell him I am still looking for her." he told Casey.

"Ok good luck, the twins can stay the night with me."

"Thanks Case bye."

"Bye." Elliot hung up the phone. He noticed Olivia sitting next to him on the couch.

"What did she say?" she asked

"She said the girls can stay the night with her."

"God Elliot I…."

"Olivia you don't need to say sorry I made the mistake, I was lonely so I invited Kathy for a friendly drink at the bar, but we got caught up in time and got drunk. We went to my apartment and ended up in bed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she had tears in her eyes and her voice was in a whisper.

"Because, Olivia I knew I loved you and I still do." He said

"How did you know you loved me?" she asked just curious

"Because I wasn't screaming Kathy's name Olivia, I was screaming yours." Olivia looked at him with her eyes wide.

S_o, what happens now? Will Olivia forgive him or no? I hoped you liked it! Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

"_Because I wasn't screaming Kathy's name Olivia, I was screaming yours. " Olivia looked at him with her eyes wide. _

_**Chapter8**_

"Y-you what?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"I was screaming your name. Please Olivia, forgive me. I miss you and I am lonely you are the only one for me livia." He said

"El, I forgive you it's just I have been trying to get over you but I can not because my heart will never stop loving you, when I found out I was pregnant I thought hey were goanna be a family." She said.

Elliot I will never stop loving you but no more drinks with ex-wives unless I am there ok mister?" she said and before he could do another thing she got up and sat on his lap. Her hands rested on the sides of his face.

He ran his hand up her shirt and around her back and down her spine. She moaned, he knew she wanted more from him. Therefore, he got up, laid her gently on the couch, and softly lay in top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he always asked.

"Yes, I am sure, no one makes me the way you do." She said. " I was scared every time Chris would try and take off my shirt or pants, when I finally let him make love to me, I woke up and I was throwing up and I lied to him, told him I had the flu."

She took off his shirt and trances his abs with her fingertips. He took off her shirt, unclasped her bra, and took it off. There she lay in front of her ex-lover that is her lover once again. He kissed her stomach he could hear her soft moans a whimpers. He worked his way up. The closer he got the louder her moans and whimpers got. He put his mouth to breasts and started licking and sucking on her rosy pink nipples. He continued to work his way up to her neck. He started kissing and sucking on her neck.

He picked her up, carried her upstairs to his bedroom, and laid her softly on their soon to be bed if they get married. He laid on top of her and un-buttoned her pants, slid them off, and threw them any were on the floor. When Olivia got the chance, she flipped him, undid his pants, took them off, and sat on top of him.

He flipped her so she was on the bottom again. He inched his fingers down, slipped them in her g-string, and slipped one finger inside of her and she moaned. He knew she was ready she was wet. He took her panties off, took a hold of her legs, scooted her down, and kissed her inner thighs. "God Elliot why do you torture me so?" she asked she could feel him slipped one finder then other and he sucked on her luscious cliterous.

He did that for about 15 minutes she had already cum around his fingers and in his mouth. He made sure he cleaned it up. He got up, took off his boxers, lay on the bed, and sat her on top of him to let her take control. She inched down and slid her mouth over his shaft and he moaned her name. "Olivia!" he came in her mouth. She then got on top of him and he guided her down.

They made passionate love for to the mid hours of the morning. After they were done, they went and got in the shower and washed each other. Then they dried off and got dressed and went to bed and he held her around the waist and they slept peacefully for the first time in months of being lonely and craving each other.

A/N-Sorry it is so short. i promise the next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Shout_ outs:

I'_d first like to thank my beta (_FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9)_ she is the one who did the sex scene in the last chapter and I would like to thank for that! Also all my reviewers thank you for reviewing the story it means a lot to me! LAST TIME:_

_They made passionate love for to the mid hours of the morning. After they were done, they went and got in the shower and washed each other. Then they dried off and got dressed and went to bed and he held her around the waist and they slept peacefully for the first time in months of being lonely and craving each other_

_**Chapter 9:**_

The sun was rising and Olivia woke up first. She looked at Elliot and smiled. She closed her eyes and let everything of yesterdays events flood her memory. Elliot and her being back together. Making love for the first time in months with the man she loved. Leaving Chris at the alter. She shot up in bed. She had to go see him. She had to say sorry. She had to give him the ring and explain to him. She felt some ones hand go up her spine. She looked down at Elliot and smiled.

"Hey" was all she could say.

"Morning. Are you ok you kind of shot up in bed." He said sitting up and pulling her into a hug. She let her head rest on his chest and his chin resting on her head.

"I have to go see Chris. I have to give him the ring back and explain." She mumbled into his bare chest.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked rubbing her back.

"No you can pick the girls up from Casey I bet she had trouble with them. They don't sleep at night as much as they use to. You can spend time with them and when I get home we can wash them." She said

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." He said they stayed like that for a little while till Elliot's cell- phone rang. He picked it up.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Chris. Did you find Olivia?" Chris asked in a scared voice,

"Uh yeah wait I'll get her she's on my couch." Elliot put the phone to Olivia's ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where did you go Olivia! You had us all scared!" he said with relief in his voice.

"Chris I'm goanna come by in around an hour." She said looking at the clock.

"Yeah you do that. We need to repost the wedding." He said. She didn't want to tell him now so he could yell at her so why not let him think were reposting the wedding.

"Ok bye"

"Bye I love you"

"I-I l-love you too" she couldn't say those words to him. They hung up.

"So?" Elliot asked.

"He thinks I'm going over so we can repost the wedding. I couldn't tell him over the phone. I want to do it right." She said.

"Ok, but what about us?" He said as they stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"I wanna come back to you. The girls need their daddy after all. They have our eye color mixed." She said smiling.

"So were back?"

"Yes were back." Elliot ran over to her and picked her up and kissed her passionately that was until the coffee maker started beeping. They broke apart smiling. He put her down and poured two cups of coffee out. They started to drink when Olivia put her cup down on the counter.

"Elliot we need to talk. I lied. Crystal and Abby don't have my last name. They have yours." She said

"Good I'm glad now the only thing is…" he trailed off as he walked over to a draw and took out some thing, but she couldn't make out what it was. He turned around and walked over to her and got on one knee. "The only person out of the four of us don't have 'Stabler' as their last name. Olivia will you marry me…again?"

"Well… Ok" she said. he put the engagement ring on her ring finger. Chris's engagement ring was upstairs. They kissed but she cut him off.

"As much as I love you I have to go and face my mistake with Chris and you need to pick the girls up. Oh yeah don't you have Maureen and Kathleen today?" she asked.

"Yeah but with the twins here-."

"Get them too they should spend time with their sisters." She said as she went upstairs to change and Elliot followed.

"But then it'll be a girl place!" He said as he followed her into their bedroom.

"Elliot" She said as she put her jeans on. "Just get them. I haven't seen them in like what months?" She pulled her top and sneakers on.

"Ok fine all five of us will be here waiting to see you." He said finally giving up.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

_**Chris's apartment**_

Chris opened the door and a smile appeared on his face as he let her in.

"So you had cold-feet huh?" he said.

"Yeah cold-feet." She was lying to him and she needed to stop before he thought they were getting married. Chris led her into the living room and onto the couch. They sat down and she saw the calendar on the coffee table.

"So I was thinking about next week. I mean we could do it tomorrow if you want."

"We can't Chris." She said in a whisper.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." He said confused.

"I can't marry you Chris. I ran yesterday not because of cold-feet, but because I don't love you. Remember when you use to try and make love to me I thought I was just scared but I just didn't love you. And when you did make love to me those five times and I threw up after each one of them I told you I had the flu, but I couldn't stand it that you were inside of me. I'm sorry." She said looking down at her hands. She couldn't bear to look at Chris.

"S-so you never loved me? Oh god. Why did you let me think that you loved me!" He yelled. He got up from the couch and started pacing mumbling things under hid breath.

"I'm goanna go now." She said and got up and took the ring out of her pocket and put it in his. While she did that he noticed the other ring on her wedding finger that wasn't his, but some other guys.

He felt jealously rise in his chest. Before she opened the door he asked;

"Who's the other guy your marrying?" he asked looking at the ring he gave her 2months ago.

"Elliot." And she left. When she closed the door she let out a breath of relief. And walked to her car and drove home to her fiancée.

_**Elliot Stabler's house**_

When she heard laughing and walked into the living room and saw Maureen and Kathleen playing with the twins. But she couldn't find Elliot. She went into the kitchen and saw Kathy and Elliot talking.

"Hi Kathy." Olivia said with a smile.

"Olivia hi." She said with a nervous smile.

"Ok question to make up all the time we missed how about tomorrow at 5 we catch a movie and dinner. Elliot can baby-sit Maureen and Kathleen and the twins." She asked.

"Yeah sure" she said.

"Kathy I don't want us to fight I know you guys were drunk. It was a mistake."

"Ok, but you better teach Elliot how to change diapers he could never dp it" she said laughing.

"Hey I'm hurt" He said putting a fake hurt face on.

"I'll see you at five Olivia bye." Kathy left and Elliot looked at Olivia.

"How'd it go with Chris?"

"I don't know I left before he could react."

"Well Casey is happy were back together and the twins slept all night. Now we have to go tell Maureen and Kathleen were back." He said.

"Ok but first I want to do something." She said as she walked over to elliot and kissed him.

"there now we can go." They walked into the living room.

"Hi guys." Olivia said.

Maureen and Kathleen looked at Olivia and jumped to hug her. When they let go Olivia picked up Abby and handed her to Elliot and Olivia picked up Crystal. They sat on the couch while Maureen and Kathleen sat on the other couch across from them.

"Ok we have good news. First off what you don't know is Olivia and I are back together." He said

Abby started to squeal with laughter as she started her twin started to do it too.

"Can we call you momliv, livia?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah as long as you two help your father tomorrow with the diapers. As I am told he can't change diapers." Olivia said as she laughed.

"Oh my god you should've seen him with Kathleen! I was only three and I knew how to change a diaper!" Maureen said.

Everyone started laughing at Elliot.

_**Meanwhile at Chris's Apartment**_

"That stupid bitch! She left me for that cheating slug?" Chris yelled.

"Wow Chris clam down." Chris's father said.

"How can I! she's engaged to him! We were supposed to get married. And once we were we were goanna start our own family, but then today she tells me 'I felt like gagging when you were inside of me!' I swear-."

"Chris you'll get her back." David said (Chris's father).

"How?"

"Who does she love the most?" he said.

**_A/N: uh-oh I don't like the looks on Chris's face! ' Mommy! That Chris guy's evil face is scaring me! Make him go away!'_**. **_Anyway I hope you like it! Plz review! Bye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Story-While I was away**_

_**Chapter-ten**_

_**LAST TIME**_

_**Meanwhile at Chris's Apartment**_

"_That stupid bitch! She left me for that cheating slug!" Chris yelled._

"_Wow Chris clam down." Chris's father said._

"_How can I? She's engaged to him! We were supposed to get married. And once we were we were goanna start our own family, but then today she tells me I felt like gagging when you were inside of me!" he said just about to beat the living shit out of him I swear-."_

"_Chris you'll get her back. David said (Chris's father)._

"_How?"_

"_Who does she love the most?" he said._

_**CHAPTER Ten**_

"Like I know. Where are you going with this?" asked Chris.

"She will do anything for the people who get hurt. Anything." David said.

"So your point being?" He said. Chris was getting inpatient with his father.

"I will do everything you just sit back and wait for her to come to you."

_**Meanwhile at the one-six**_

"Olivia, Eliot we have a 13 year girl raped and beaten. She is at St. Michael's." Cragen said.

"Were on it." Olivia said. They grabbed there coats and left. Cragen walked over to john and fin.

"Well?" Cragen said.

"Well they are back and tomorrow is to come see uncles and grandpa day for us."John said. Cragen laughed and walked away. Fin and John went back to work.

At around nine pm Olivia and Elliot wrapped up a pretty easy case. The girl said it was her father and they caught him. He kept denying but they caught him by DNA. Elliot took it personally because Kathleen was only 13 and he was scared for her and his newborn daughters. When they walked in they heard crying. Maureen came up holding Chris the crying baby.

"Olivia She won't stop crying I tried everything!" Maureen said in panic. Elliot had to laugh. His daughter looked terrified. Olivia just glared at him. Then she came up with an idea. She took Crystal out of Maureen's arms and handed her to Elliot.

"Now you try and get Chris to stop crying me and the girls are goanna have fun and watch you handle this." Olivia said smirking at him. They walked off into the living room leaving Elliot in the hallway. He looked into his daughters eyes.

"Hey what's wrong little girl what's wrong?" he said in a gentle voice. About 30 minutes later Crystal was still crying so he went to Olivia.

"Ok Olivia she won't stop please help." He said pleading.

She nodded her head and he handed her Crystal. Olivia started humming a song to her daughter while Elliot watched her. Finally 10 minutes later Crystal was sound asleep. Olivia got up and went upstairs to put her to bed. When she came downstairs she saw Elliot Cleaning up the room.

"Ok now, how did you get her to stop crying?" he said.

"Well first off I sung her that song since she was born and that's the only thing she will fall asleep too.

"Where's Maureen and Kathleen?" she said.

"Oh Kathy just picked them up. And Abby is still awake playing or at least trying to chew the teddy bears head off." He said pointing to where Abby was playing. She was only in her diaper and she was laughing. She was biting the bears ear trying to get it off of the bears head. Olivia walked over and picked her up.

"Hey that bear never did anything to you Abby." She said looking at her daughter. Her daughter in return just laughed and snuggled her head into Olivia's neck. Soon she heard deep breathing and she knew Abby was asleep. She put her to bed and came downstairs and sat next to Elliot on the couch. He put his arm around her while she rested her head against his chest.

"Why is Abby so easy to fall asleep than Crystal?" Elliot asked.

"Because Crystal has your stubbornness and Abby isn't one bit stubborn so she gets it from me." She said.

"Wait one minute, no you are more stubborn than me." He protested.

"Right." She said drifting off to sleep. When Elliot heard her deep breathing which sounded like Abby's he picked her up carefully and put her into bed. He had work tomorrow but Olivia had off. He then fell asleep. Dreaming. Downstairs Chris and his father looked at the house.

"Tomorrow we will put our plan into action." David said.

"Are you sure she will come? I don't want anyone hurt."

"No one will get hurt, but she will come." David said very sure of himself.

A/N sorry it's so short! R&R. have a happy new year!


	11. Chapter 11

_Downstairs Chris and his father looked at the house. "Tomorrow we will put our plan into action." David said._

"_Are you sure she'll come? I don't want anyone hurt."_

"_No one will get hurt, but she'll come." David said very sure of himself._

_**Chapter-Eleven**_

Elliot walked into the squad room alone today. "Hey where's Olivia?" Fin asked.

"Oh she has today off. Did we catch anything?" He asked.

"Nope today is going by pretty slow." John said. Elliot nodded his head in response and they started doing their work.

_**Two pm At Elliot and Olivia's house**_

"I liked the first dress you tried on." Maureen said as they walked up the stairs to the house. Olivia and Elliot set a day for the wedding. It was in the fall so they made it Oct.17. They were happy they finally made a day. Olivia took Maureen, Kathleen dresses shopping to see of what they thought about the dresses, and the bride's maid dresses.

"Ok we will discuss the dresses once we get inside." Olivia said laughing. When they got to the top Olivia saw a note taped onto the front door so she took it and opened the door.

"Ok how about we change these stinky diapers?" she said to the girls.

"Totally they stink." Kathleen said holding her nose.

"Yes they do. They are also getting a bath." She said as they headed up stairs leaving everything downstairs including the note taped on the door. After washing them, they dried the twins and put them into cloths. The twins fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

"Ok now that there gone to sleep what do we do?" Kathleen said walking outside of the twin's room. Olivia looked at them and saw there tired faces.

"How about you guys go to bed." Olivia said.

"Ok. Wake us up in a hour." Maureen said as they walked into their room and closed the door. Olivia went downstairs and grabbed the note that was on the door. She opened and read it t herself.

"_Olivia,_

_How is everything going since you left? Well guess what? I didn't like the way you treated me you made me hurt inside and now it is my turn to hurt you. I would watch my back if I were you Olivia. I love you no matter what and I will do everything in my power to get you back. I love you and always will._

_Love,_

_Chris."_

Olivia looked at the letter. "_He's harmless all he can do is well nothing he wouldn't hurt a fly." She thought to herself._

Thinking nothing of it, she threw it away and cleans up the mess in the bathroom. By the time, she was done with that she drifted off to sleep in her room. Elliot came home around eight, but the house seemed to quite. Too quite he thought.

"Olivia! Girls!" he shouted through out the house. He went upstairs into the twins room and saw them sleeping. Abby was on her stomach while crystal laid on her back with her thumb in her mouth sucking on it as she slept.

A smile came on his face as he closed the door a little. He went to Kathleen and Maureen's room and they were fast asleep too. He walked over to his bedroom and saw Olivia on her stomach like Abby was. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder a little. Olivia turned around a stretched.

"Hey what time is it?" she asked half- awake.

"Eight O'clock. Every one is still asleep and I know Maureen and Kathleen would never take naps and now they are. What did you do to my kids?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe I drugged them, no they've been helping me with the twins so much I guess they were tired." She said.

"Well, I better wake them Kathy is coming over in 30 minutes to pick the girls up." He said. He left the room to wake up the girls. A few minutes later, she heard groan and protest from the two teenage girls.

She thought about telling him the note, but hey, what was the worse to happen?" She thought. Before she knew it, she fell back asleep again. Olivia awoke to crying. She looked at Elliot's side of the bed and saw a note.

It said; _Liv, _

_I was called into work early. I will see you when I get home. I love you three very much._

_Love,_

_EL_"

Before Olivia got up and went into the girl's room, she looked at the clock. It read 6:59 and to find out who was crying. She looked at Abby. Nope she is still sleeping. Then she looked at Crystal. She was crying her little head off. She picked Crystal up and starting talking to her.

"You know you are going to have quite the voice when you grow up Chrissy." Olivia as she sat sown in the rocking chair and as atomically Crystal stopped crying and started to laugh when Olivia made faces at her. Then she heard little noises coming from Abby's crib.

She got up holding Crystal and taking Abby into her free arm. The doorbell rang and Olivia sighed. She went downstairs putting the twins in their play area in the living room. She went to the door and answered the door. When she did, a man turned around with a dozen roses in hand.

"Here are roses Ms. Benson," the man said handing her the roses and walking away. She gave him a confused look but closed the door and brought the flowers in the kitchen, but before she did, she checked on the girls who were both crawling in the play area. She walked in the kitchen and put the flowers on the counter. She looked for a card and finally found it.

Is read it: _"Olivia,_

_ It will be there last night out Olivia. If you come back to me, I will not hurt them._

_Chris."_

Olivia just ignored it and threw the flowers and card away returning to the living room to get the babies and feed them.

_**Chris's Apartment**_

"She isn't coming!" Chris yelled pacing back and forth while his farther sat on the couch watching him.

"Sit down. She will come when they disappear. Trust me on this." David said.

_**Eight PM Outside of a movie theater**_

"So did you like it?" Maureen asked as Kathleen and her walked out form the movies after seeing, Harry Potter and G.O.F.

"It was cool, ugh its eight, hey mom said we don't have to be home till nine you want to grab some pizza?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go." She said as they crossed the street with a crowd of people, but with someone close behind them. At eight: forty-five they started walking home. The street they were walking on was empty and dark. They were talking when they each felt something hard hit their heads.

_A/N I hope you like it! R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12

Story-While I was away

Chapter-12

LAST TIME:

"_So did you like it?" Maureen asked as Kathleen and her walked out form the movies after seeing, Harry Potter and G.O.F._

"_It was cool, ugh its eight, hey mom said we don't have to be home till nine you want to grab some pizza?" she asked._

"_Sure, let's go." She said as they crossed the street with a crowd of people, but with someone close behind them. At eight: forty-five they started walking home. The street they were walking on was empty and dark. They were talking when they each felt something hard hit their heads._

_**Chapter-Twelve**_

The next thing they knew they woke up and they were tied to a bed side by side with a blindfold on lying in their own blood. "Kathleen? Are you awake?" Maureen asked feeling her sister move beside her.

"Yes. Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, but mom, dad and Olivia will find us." Maureen said trying to get her sister to think positive.

_**Three AM At Kathy's house**_

Kathy had been worried sick. The girls had not come home yet and they promised to come home at nine o'clock. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she could never forget.

_**Meanwhile at Elliot and Olivia's house**_

Olivia and Elliot were sleeping when they heard the phone ring. Elliot woke up and looked at Olivia sleeping beside him curled up in his arms. On the fourth ring, Elliot picked up the phone.

"Stabler." He answered.

"Elliot it's, Kathy. Maureen and Kathleen went me to the movies. They said they would be back at nine and they didn't come home. Elliot please can you come over. I need your help in finding them." Kathy said crying.

"Sure I'll be over in 20." He said and hung up. He got up carefully and dressed. He went downstairs and wrote Olivia a note saying he would meet her at work.

_**Later on in the day. At the One-six**_

Olivia walked in. The phones were ringing off the hook. People were walking everywhere. She stopped Elliot and walked over to him.

"Elliot what's going on?" she said. Elliot looked up from the paper he was reading with someone. He gave the paper to the person he was talking to and giving him an order and walked over to Olivia.

"Elliot what's going on?" she repeated to him. All he did was grab her arm, but not too tight and brought her into a room where no one was there.

"Elliot?" Olivia grew concerned on over how Elliot was reacting.

"Olivia." He paused having trouble of having to put this.

"Kathleen and Maureen were kidnapped last night on their way home from the movies." He managed saying that without punching something or even crying. He looked at Olivia. Her face was blank and tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Do we have any leads?" she asked hoping they did. They were like Olivia's own kids.

"Olivia I want you and the twins home, just go get them and stay home, lock all doors and windows. Please." Elliot said not answering Olivia's question.

"Why?"

"Cap thinks the perp is after my family, Olivia you and those girls and Kathy need to be safe. Please just go home I already sent Kathy there." He said hoping she would go.

"Ok if you want me to, uh call me if there any changes." She said walking out of the room. When Elliot walked out of the room five minutes later, he saw Cragen staring at him.

"Elliot whoever took them just sent us a tape." Elliot nodded and followed Cragen into his office where John and Fin were. Cragen pushed the play button on the tape player.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, the man who is now engaged to Detective Olivia Benson and has two little girls with her. How are they doing? Is Kathy dealing ok with this? Let me guess. Captain Cragen, Detectives John Munch, and Odafin Tutola are listening to the tape with you. Bet you sent Olivia home with the twins and Kathy. Lock all the doors and windows. That won't keep me away from them, your girls are prefect, until next time Detective Stabler Adios."

_**At a unknown place**_

Somebody walked into the room where Maureen and Kathleen were.

"Whose there?" Maureen asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm just a friend." The guy said in a deep voice. "Now if you two sit here quietly we'll let you live, you hear me on this, no screaming or I will kill you both." He said in a warning tone. Maureen and Kathleen just nodded their heads. They heard him walk out of the room and slam the door.

_**Olivia and Elliot's house**_

Olivia picked the twins up and bought them home. She meets Kathy there. After Olivia put the twins to bed, they talked and watched a movie. Olivia fell asleep and Kathy was still awake watching the movie. She got up from the couch and walked around the house. She wanted to get out.

The idea came to her mind. She grabbed her coat and left very quietly making sure she didn't wake Olivia up. It was ten pm and very dark outside. The street lights going up and down the street. She saw a car that looked like Elliot's she ran up to it thinking he found the girls.

However, when she saw nobody was in it she turned around, but instead she felt someone put a cloth over her mouth. She breathed in and remembered that smell that the victims in the hospital told her about. Her world went black in minutes as she fought against her attacker.

_A/N ok so there was chapter 12. I hope you liked it. Also I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing! R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

_Story-While I was gone_

_Chapter-Thirteen_

_Dear readers,_

_I am very sorry for not updating._

_LAST TIME:_

_However, when she saw nobody was in it she turned around, but instead she felt someone put a cloth over her mouth. She breathed in and remembered that smell that the victims in the hospital told her. Her world went black in minutes as she fought against her attacker._

_CHAPTER-Thirteen_

Two months had past since Kathy had been kidnapped. Elliot and every one else asked Olivia to get detail and she did. The twins were about seven months old now. Olivia never went outside with out one of her details with her.

Elliot was going crazy, everyone was. Olivia told Elliot about the notes and flowers the day after Kathy disappeared. He yelled at her and left the house. She did not see him until he came home a week later. He said he was sorry and she did too. Every time she got a note, she gave it to Elliot. One got Elliot's attention. It was one of Kathy, Maureen, and Kathleen sitting on a bench in a field. Therefore, they narrowed it down to a farm of some sort.

Nothing got better. Every thing had gotten worse. Olivia was sitting on the couch looking at her two daughters crawl and play with the teddy bears. She looked at them as they laughed at each other. She sometimes thought they had a secret code that only them two knew. The doorbell rang and she got up. She didn't see her details anywhere. She shouted out there names, but no one answered back. The doorbell rang again; she went to open the door with out looking to see who it was. She opened the door and in came Elliot. He closed the door behind him and kissed her. He went over to Crystal and Abby, gave them both a kiss on their heads and went up the stairs. Making sure, the twins were ok. Olivia went up stairs to there room were Elliot was.

"Elliot!" She walked in and saw Elliot packing things.

"Elliot what are you doing?" He did not answer. Olivia walked into the room and grabbed his wrist.

"Elliot what are you doing?"

"I can't stay!"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry liv, but Chris said I have to move out, or he'll kill you, the twins, Maureen, Kathy, and Kathleen."

"Elliot he won't kill Maureen, Kathy or Kathleen he needs them as bait. He will not kill me because one he needs me and wants me. The twins he will not hurt them because he knows he will have to kill me first to get to them. Don't leave it'll only show him he's winning."

"But, Olivia he is winning! Don't you see he is winning, I have to go back to work I just left with out saying anything. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye." Elliot gave her a quick kiss and left. Olivia went downstairs and saw the twins asleep on the floor. She smiled and picked them up and put them to bed. She looked at there sleeping forms and watched them. She closed the door and went into the kitchen.

Elliot drove to where Chris told him to him to meet him. An old warehouse, no one knew about this. He step outside the car and started to walk around. Then he felt a sharp pain going through his leg and he fell hissing at the pain.

"You stole her from me, now it's time for you and your family to die, four down two more to go." Chris said with an evil laugh, Elliot passed out thinking of how stupid he was for not calling anyone.

_A/N ok sorry I have not updated in like years, lol well there is this chapter. I hope you like it, Read and review_


	14. Chapter 14

**Story-While I was away**

**Chapter-Fourteen**

**Shout outs-Thank you everyone who reviewed my story, and I hope you continue to review in the future. **

**Last time- **

"**You stole her from me, now it's time for you and your family to die, four down two more to go." Chris said with an evil laugh, Elliot passed out thinking of how stupid he was for not calling anyone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been two weeks since Elliot went missing, Olivia was a wrecked. She barley slept and ate, Cragen had her stay at the station because he knew she would not be able to stay alone, and the twins were fine.

Olivia decided to take the twins home for a while. Therefore, she did. She put them in the play pin. She went upstairs to get some of there cloths. She heard glass fall and then heard two pitched screams, the twins. She ran downstairs only to see her kids being held by two men. She was about to reach for her gun when someone knocked her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN OLD WAREHOUSE 

Olivia woke up in a dark warehouse. She looked around and found herself tied to a bed. She looked around and saw something white, but could not make it out. Her vision was blurry and she did not know what was going on. She passed out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOMEWHERE DIFFERENT IN THE WARE HOUSE 

"Just let them go!" Elliot screamed. He watched as the two men put Abby and Crystal in a play pin. They laughed and left the room.

"Daddy?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah." Elliot asked.

"Where's Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't know." He said. He looked over at them. They were snuggled against Kathy. He hoped Olivia was all right, and the door opened. The men picked them and brought them into a big room. It was filled with flowers, and the men sat them on the benches. One of them handed them the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH OLIVIA 

The next time Olivia woke up, she noticed she was in a dress. When her eyesight got use to the dark, she noticed she was wearing her old wedding dress. The one she was suppose to wear for Chris's and her wedding. The door opened and Chris's father came in, and he grabbed her by the arm.

"You make one wrong move and your love ones die." Chris's father said. Olivia listened to him, and she knew he was powerful. They walked down some stairs and finally got the bottom.

He led her into a large room. Music started to play and she saw Chris at the top of the aisle. His father handed her flowers to her. She knew what was going on. Chris was trying to recreate their wedding.

_A/N There you go! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys are still reading. The story is soon coming to end!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Story-While I was gone**

**Chapter-Fifteen**

**A/N-My friend and beta wrote this for me, and here is her penname****Olivia-100-luves-svu-and-El...****. This is the last chapter so it is going to be longer. I lost interest in this story about a month ago.**

**Shout outs**

**Toni boni 3-Thank you for your reviews, the reason why is because I lost interest in the story.**

**Onetreefan- Thank you for the review and this is the last chapter. I am glad you like it, and think it's crazy.**

**Olivia-100-luves-svu-and-Elliot-Stabler…-Thank you for writing this for me baby girl, and thank for your help over the last couple of months.**

**Dramawitsvu17-Okay this is the last chapter and thank you for tour reviews.**

**LAST TIME:**

**He led her into a large room. Music started to play and she saw Chris at the top of the aisle. His father handed her flowers to her. She knew what was going on. Chris was trying to recreate their wedding.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's Father led her up the aisle. Olivia looked at them and then back to Chris.

"You do anything and they'll die." Chris's father whispered into her ear. Chris took her hand and they stood there in front of a priest.

"Do you Chris Logan take Olivia Benson to be you're wife?" the priest asked Chris.

"I do." He said

"Do you Olivia Benson take Chris Logan to be your husband?" Olivia looked at Chris's father and then at her family.

"They'll die if I don't do this." He said all red faced.

"I-I do not." She said, Olivia kneed Chris in the nuts. She saw the gun that he was holding, and she took it. She pointed it at Chris's father, and shot him in the leg. She then kicked Chris in the stomach, and ran over to everyone. There hands were tied, she franticly untied them. When she untied them, all Elliot got up and they hugged.

"I love you so much." Olivia said.

"Same to you." he said

A few months Later Olivia and Elliot were planning their wedding. Four months after that they had gotten married. They had gone to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They got back 3 weeks later from their honeymoon. When they got back Olivia was not feeling well. She went to the doctor's cause she thought she had the flu.

She found out that she was almost a month pregnant, she was so happy she could not wait to tell everyone the good news. A week after she found out she brought all her friends together including her husband at a barbeque. Everyone brought something different to eat at the barbeque.

"Fin and Elliot can you set up the barbeque please." Kathy asked them as her and Olivia was talking. Maureen came over, sat down with them, and joined the conversation with them.

"Okay Kathy sure, and your welcome." He said as they shouted over the kids playing on the playground.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Kathy asked as Crystal came over and sat on her lap.

"If I told you now it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Olivia said.

"Yeah you're right, so when are you going to tell us?" Therefore, she let her go and sat back up.

"After we are done eating the food, so you have to wait." Olivia said as she put Abby on her lap, and was smiling.

They were still talking and it was an hour later when they told them lunch was ready. They whole gang was there including Haung, Melinda, Casey, and Alex. They went and sat at the table as the guys served the girls a little bit of everything.

"Elliot I don't want potato salad, instead can I have macaroni salad." She said as he came back over and got her plate. He looks at her strangely and everyone laughed at Elliot.

"You hate Macaroni salad, and also you love Potato salad." He said to her with a smile.

"Are you sick or something Olivia?" He asked as he sat right next to her.

"Um, I don't know change in taste I guess." She stated as everyone was finishing their meal. Finally, everyone was done, so she stood up in front of everyone. Everyone turned to face her, because they knew she was getting ready to say something.

"Attention everyone I have something good to tell you guys." She said as they just listened at she started to talk. "Everyone I have good news to tell you, but the most important person is my husband Elliot Stabler."

"I found out a week ago I was pregnant." She said as Elliot got up and went over to her and put his hands around her waist.

"That explains why you changed your favorite salad, and with the worst one you hate the most." He said smiling.

"Shut up!" She said laughing.

"I am now a month along." She said as the twins and the two girls' came over to her and hugged her.

"Kathy and Alex I want you girls be the god-mother's of our child, and any after that." She said as she each told them what they would be to the child even if it were not through blood.

"We would be honored to be the new Mrs. Stabler's god-mother." They said because they have never been offered such a good chance in a lifetime.

Everyone started cheering and clapping, and they all went over to her and started talking and asking questions. "So what are you going to name the baby if it is a girl or boy?" Maureen and Kathleen asked.

"Were not sure yet, we will let you know your half brother or sister's name." She said as hugged them both. "I will tell you this you girls can help me fix up the nursery when I find what I am having."

"You can also help me pick out the cloths if it is a girl, and Dad can help me pick out the cloths if it is a boy." Kathleen said as they were all jumping up and down.

About eight months later Olivia and Elliot had a boy. they named it Zachary Donald Stabler…


End file.
